


the highs of everything dear mother warned you not to do

by babbeige



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Self-Indulgent, author is just gushing over lucien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbeige/pseuds/babbeige
Summary: lucien tastes like tobacco and beer and everything that kills you sweetly. he tastes like the bliss of self destruction, the honeysuckle poison of alcoholism and chain smoking. the highs of everything dear mother warned you not to do. its so fitting it hurts.
Relationships: Lucien Carr/Allen Ginsberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	the highs of everything dear mother warned you not to do

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say, i watched KYD because of how pretty dane looked in it and i absolutely fell in love with the movie.

lucien is beautiful.

moonlight filters through the curtains of the room, a thin, elegant hand holds open a book, eyes skimming through lines and lines of words. allen quietly stares at the boy in his bed reading next to him.

blonde hair, blue eyes, thin nose and pretty lips. the classic beauty criterias.

allen used to wonder what lucien tasted like with his pink, bitten lips and perfect teeth. cigarettes? wine? the shea butter lip balm he uses on the rarest occasions?

now, allen knows that lucien tastes like tobacco and beer and everything that kills you sweetly. he tastes like the bliss of self destruction, the honeysuckle poison of alcoholism and chain smoking. the highs of everything dear mother warned you not to do. its so fitting it hurts.

lucien, with his still-damp-from-shower hair and cold blue eyes, glances up from his book. he turns his head and locks eyes with allen.

his eyes. god, his eyes. it had hurt allen to feel the burn of being seen by them, being taken apart and having so much deeper than just flesh observed and /seen/ at first. ( it had hurt him more to not be noticed, to be passed up in favour of someone else.) his icy eyes complimented, yet seemed so unsettling with his dark undereyes. exhaustion seems to be permanently etched into his face and allen tries not to wonder about what keeps him up at night. the usually undesirable trait somehow enchances his soft features, makes him morbidly breath-taking; like a car crash that sucks you in and has you scared yet entranced, has your heart racing and eyes wide. has you feeling alive.

maybe that's the beauty of lucien. reckless, attention-grabbing , charismatic lucien.

lucien is absolutely beautiful,  
and allen tells him so.

he laughs, intrigue gleaming in his glassy eyes. he laughs so kind and light but smiles so mean. breathy chuckles spilling from lips stretched into a smile pulled just enough to show off his stupidly straight teeth. he laughs like a fairy would dance. translucent wings barely needing to move as she'd glide through air, pixie dust twirling her small body. delicate. light.

his eyes are shimmery and cold. analytical, like he's looking right into your soul, unkind in its cruel precision. there is no where to hide.

"I know, ginsy." he says, and like everything that spills from his lips like angel's tears, it always feels deeper than it is. allen swallows, and lucien blinks, looking back down at the words inked into his book. reading. and just like that, the moment passes.

lucien is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please   
> do comment, it makes me quite happy.


End file.
